A Cold Wind Blowing
by Past Jaded
Summary: Winter and Qrow finally explore their feelings.


Her hands were at his throat, her nails digging into his jugular. His breaths were coming out ragged, his form lying limp under her.

Her ice blue eyes glittered, a smirk at her lips. What he wouldn't do to wipe that smirk off her face. What he wouldn't do to have her moan his name. What he wouldn't do to see the shimmer of sex on her porcelain skin.

"You know," he sighed out, hiding a grimace as her nails dug in harder into his neck, "When I said you should wrap your legs around my waist I wasn't talking about this."

Her smirk grew wider, and Qrow's annoyance increased. Her voice answered in a matter of fact tone, "Your the one who missed the block."

 _Missed the block? Like shit._ Her fancy sword swing had been so perfectly Schnee he had seen it coming from miles away. He was happy to tell her that, but doing so would cause her to ask why he had failed to block, and that was the real question he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of answering. He would never let himself state that the only parry fast enough to block her sword was one that had an 80% chance of harming the other individual. He would never let her know that he hadn't countered her attack simply because he didn't want to risk hurting her. So instead of telling the truth he chose to reply with a brisk, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Instead of blocking Qrow had gone for slamming his frame into her own, his hands forcing her sword from her grasp and flinging it to the side. Their two forms had slammed together and a raging scuffle had begun. That minute of tangling limbs had been the first time he was that close to the girl. He had grabbed for her arms, trying to force them behind her back but in a turn of events Winter had used his concentration on her hands to wrap her legs tightly around his waist and flip them around. In the moment Qrow had lost his grip on her stupidly strong hands and seconds later found them digging into his neck. A very similar scenario had played out multiple times in his head, often on long missions where he found himself alone and cranky, but the circumstances had never manifested themselves in real life until now. Her stupidly gorgeous thighs were locked around his waist, her chest heaving over him, daring him to try and dislodge her. Even with her long nails gorging into his skin he didn't take a second to grimace. The fantasy he had considered in his darkest moments seemed so close at hand. It was more than he could ever begin to believe.

"You don't seem to comprehend your situation, Qrow," the way she spat out his name only made the moment feel more authentic, "I have you trapped."

"Oh yeah?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Of course." She flashed that brilliantly white smirk he often found haunting his thoughts.

"Then are you going to finally kill me?"

They had joked about killing each other multiple times, but he knew he would never be able to follow through. As for her, well, her body spoke more than her sophisticated vocabulary. He saw her eyes go dull for a moment and her fingers every so slightly loosened their grip. In a flash he was sitting up, his arms winding their way around her back to grab her shoulder blades. His mouth fastened to her own, their teeth meeting in a dominant collision. It hurt but he was too busy to care. He knew it was a mistake but he couldn't stop.

He could feel her form tense, and her fingers fall away from his neck. He didn't have a second to process his own thoughts before he was being pushed away with enough force to rival that of a blizzard. She flung him off her, no longer caring about the previous skirmish.

"What the hell was that!" her hand was at her mouth.

He shrugged in reply, ignoring the pain in his jaw and neck as he got to his feet. He would no doubt have claw marks tomorrow.

"You kissed me?" The statement ended in a question, the words hanging in air only to be met by dead silence. Her eyes were focused on the ground below her knees. Her form and position radiated weakness. He almost laughed at the thought. _Winter looking weak? I might need to have my brain checked._ He knew it was an act, an act she had used multiples times to get his defenses down during their battles. He wouldn't fall for it again.

"I got away didn't I?" Now she looked up. Those two bright blue orbs meeting his, her mouth in a harsh line. What he would do to have that mouth around his... Qrow stopped that thought before it caused him to do something even rasher than kissing her had been.

"You drunk bastard." Her words met his ears and he smirked. She always said that when he won.

"You mentioning my alcohol problem all the time doesn't exactly make me want to quit."

"Watch your liver shrivel up and die."

His eyebrow cocked. It wasn't like her to use unrefined language. He took a step towards her, "Did that kiss have more of an effect on you than I thought or are you just a sadist?"

Her eyebrows shot up and a dusting of pink entered her face. When she saw his mocking expression a look of pure abhorrence flashed across her features. _Abhorrence? Fuck, she's wearing off on me._

Something clamped down on his leg and his balance flipped. Fuck, he had gotten too distracted by her damn eyes… and legs… and hips. Before he knew it he was on his ass, aching in multiple places for several reasons. _When did this stupid girl start having such an affect on me?_

Opening his eyes he saw a flash of white and a weight landed on his groin. He let out a groan, before cursing himself for showing any reaction. Making sense of his location he realized they had reverted back to their previous position, her legs wrapped around his waist, her form arching over him predatorily. That confident look in her eye took his breath away. _Wait a second, is she blushing?_

Her cheeks were flushed crimson. _Why was that_? It took a second for him to understand that she must be able to feel his erection pressing into her ass.

His eyes grew wide for a second and for the first time he didn't know what to say. Sure, he had joked with her about finding her attractive but when it came to letting her know that it was more than a long running joke he didn't know what to do. _Maybe I can play it off? Wait, why do I feel like I have to play it off?_

Her eyes never left his own, if she saw the conflicting emotions raging inside of him she showed no sign. He decided the best thing to do was to end the prolonged silence, "It seems that I'm trying to rise to the occasion if you know what I-"

His words stopped in his throat as her hands yanked on his collar, pulling his chest off the ground towards her own. Automatically one to his hands went to her waist while the other palmed the ground for balance. The feel of her waist in his hand was better than his dreams had ever made it. Their faces were mere inches away. Her breath was cold against his face, her eyes flickering from his eyes to his mouth and back. His line of sight automatically dilated, only seeing her as the background melted away. "Well Ice Queen doesn't this feel like déjà vu?"

"Drunk Bastard," the words came out of her lips as a whisper, fanning over him in a shockingly erotic turn of event. He was so busy watching her cherry lips move that he didn't realize she was leaning in until the last second.

Their mouths touched tentatively, nothing like the kiss he had forced on her mere minutes ago. Her plump lips molded against his own, drawing out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He felt her tongue against his mouth and without thinking he obliged her unspoken wish. As his mouth opened her tongue dragged along his teeth, before melding against his tongue, seeking out all the hidden nooks of his lips. He wanted to take it fast, but his brain told him otherwise, telling him to let her do as she pleased. If he responded too quickly she might pull away like before. He let her lead, allowing himself to enjoy the weight and feel of her every move.

He had no idea how long he sat there, letting her have her way with his mouth before suddenly the moment ended. When Winter shoved him back onto the ground and looked away embarrassed he didn't know what to say or do. He was breathless, and completely under her control. If she hadn't felt his erection before there was no doubt she felt it now.

"Your first kiss wasn't up to par. It basically sucked." Her words felt so random and out of character that he couldn't help but smirk up at her. _This is so weird but oddly so right, heck if were going continue this I might make it a little less awkward._

"And you just sucked my tongue like a pro." _Dammit, I think that made it more uncomfortable._

Her head snapped back towards him, her mouth forming a frown as her eyebrows knotted together. His eyes locked onto her lips again, they were slightly puckered, and there was a dribble of saliva coming out of the left corner.

He couldn't help but make a show out of slowly licking his own lips and grinning. The grin was wiped off his face seconds later when she chose to grind against his dick. _Holy fucking shit, fuck me._

A groan worked its way out of his throat. He took a quick second to breath before calmly stating, "... You don't know what you're getting yourself into." It took all his will power not to take her right there.

"You mean sex?" those hips of hers were rotating again, taking his breath away slowly. The world was spinning around him, too fast for him to see anything but the ice goddess above him.

"Yeah." The word almost caught in his throat as she made a particularly sharp turn.

"I know more on the subject than you." A rare grin broke out on her face and at that moment he could have died a very happy man.

"Very unlikely." The challenge beneath his words was obvious and her grinding stopped. For a second he was afraid she would leave, but instead her hands wound their way up his chest to his cross chain. She fiddled with the metal, twisting it around her fingers and Qrow couldn't help but feel like that chain was just like him, abiding to her every wish, willing to do whatever it took to stay by her side.

When her eyes finally lifted from the metal to his own, his heart stopped. The look she gave him now, her chin held high, her eyebrows raised, and her eyes half lidded killed any willpower he had to back away. She had accepted his challenge.

Qrow knew in that moment that Winter would be the death of him.


End file.
